A feasible security authentication mechanism is essential for secure efficient transmission of service data by a virtual terminal in a heterogeneous network. Under the circumstance of a ubiquitous network, where a virtual terminal is in an environment with coexisting heterogeneous networks, effective solutions are yet to be provided for virtual-terminal authentication and collaborative authentication of a ubiquitous service by a heterogeneous network (of 3G, Wifi, WLAN, and the like), merge and authentication of ubiquitous service data, and authentication of a terminal device waiting to join the virtual terminal, etc.